Birthday Girl
by Lemon Vases
Summary: It's Shizuka's birthday and her two girlfriends Anzu and Mai pay her a visit. Cunishipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Heya guys, I know it's been a while... here's another PWP from me. There's some OOC-ness in it, just saying. I hope you enjoy ;)**

"Ah..." Shizuka sighed to herself as she desperately tried to keep her eyes fixated on the screen. She watched the two women in the video, her two girlfriends, start to kiss passionately before taking off each other's clothes. Shizuka started to massage her own breast as she watched Mai do the same thing to Anzu. Shizuka's other hand was already slipped into her underwear and rubbing her clit in a diagonal motion.

She bit the inside of her mouth to suppress her moans, not wanting her mother to hear what she was doing in her room. Being her birthday today, Shizuka received many gifts from friends and family. From her two girlfriends, she received a video with the instruction to watch alone.

Shizuka watched Anzu push Mai onto their bed in the apartment they shared and start to rub their bodies together, making her panties even more wet. "Fuck, why do you two have to be so far away?" Shizuka mumbled to herself as she continued her touches, her index finger dared to delve into her but she heard a knock on the door.

Shizuka's eyes widened, immediately she let go of her breast and paused the video so the sound of Anzu's and Mai's sex no longer echoed in the room. "One minute!" She called out and took her hand out of her pants and eyed it. It was coated with her own juices, she was unaware that she was so quickly turned on.

Not knowing what else to do, Shizuka stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked onto them. With her free hand she moved her laptop to her bedside table and took off her covers. Quickly, she threw on some pyjama bottoms and shirt to hide her wetness and erect nipples. Shizuka took a deep breath and marched over to the door. She yanked it open, expecting to see her mother but instead was faced with two women: a brunette and a blonde.

"Anzu? Mai?" She voiced out, convinced that she was dreaming.

Mai smirked and Anzu gave an amused smile. "There's no way we could've missed your birthday Shizuka," Anzu said, answering the question that was practically written on Shizuka's face.

"Especially as it is your 18th," Mai added and then winked. Shizuka felt herself blush profusely, her heart started to beat thunderously in her chest.

"Really?"

"Of course Sweetie," another voice interjected. Shizuka felt herself jump at the sound of her mother's voice and wanted to frown. She couldn't have any fun with her mother in the house. "You have such lovely friends, they came all the way from Domino to see you. Anyway, you girls have fun, I have to go visit Ms Itsumi. She's not feeling too well."

"Okay Mom. See you!"

"See you hun! And Anzu and Mai! I should be back in a couple hours."

"Bye Ms Kawaii!"

All three girls waited for the front door to close before wide smiles graced all of their faces. Mai was the first one to speak.

"Well then Shizuka, let's do what your mom said. Let's have some fun."

Shizuka felt herself blush again and Anzu rolled her eyes. "Before that Mai... happy 18th birthday my love!" Anzu spread out her arms and wrapped them around the younger girl. She pressed herself against her, feeling that it had definitely been too long since she had seen her. Before she pulled back Mai decided to join the hug, giving them all a sense of contentment.

As they soon broke apart, Anzu and Mai both pressed lingering kisses on Shizuka's hair and face. Shizuka smiled and grabbed their hands and pulled them into the room and shut the door. She pulled them onto her bed so they sat on either side of her, her eyes averted between them.

"I'm so glad you two are here!" Shizuka admitted, looking down at her lap. If they knew what she was up to just before they knocked on the door...

"We know. We could hear you," Anzu said cheekily, her glossed lips curving into a smirk.

"Yeah, did you manage to get to the end of the video?" Mai questioned, with a raised eyebrow. She too had a smirk on her face.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she felt her face go red. Anzu and Mai chuckled and brought her into a hug again, their chests were pressed against her making it feel more intimate than before.

"Since it is your birthday, shall we start with presents?" Anzu offered. Shizuka blinked. She had not even considered the prospect of presents, having her two girlfriends here was enough.

"Presents? But you two came here just for me. That's enough," Shizuka assured ad pressed her lips together. She saw a glamorous gift bag Anzu had put beside her feet, not having noticed it before now.

"Oh trust me hun. You're going to love these ones, especially the sexy ones," Mai said knowingly, as she twirled some of the loose wavy hair with her fingers.

Shizuka bit her lip and gulped. "Sexy ones?"

"That's right Shizuka. You still want them?" Anzu purred. She shifted her position so she was kneeling on the bed, she separated her legs so she could envelope Shizuka's sides and reached out to grab her slim waist.

Shizuka felt herself get hot again, and she was so glad she wasn't stuck behind a screen. "Yes."

"We'll do the sexy ones first. The others can wait. I know you're already riled up," Mai spoke in a sultry tone. She raised her hand and cupped Shizuka's breast and rubbed her thumb over her erect nipple, making the younger girl gasp.

Anzu reached down and grabs the first gift out of the gift bag. Both Anzu and Mai moved back a bit, so Shizuka had space to open it. She smiled at the kiss mark patterned wrapping paper, she tore it and let it fall to the ground.

She held the unwrapped box in her hand and blushed furiously once she realised what was inside. "A v-vibrator?" She stammered. She felt her legs start to part and a flow of desire pulsed through her.

Anzu and Mai both giggled at the younger girl's reaction. This was only the beginning of the fun.

"I'll show you how to use it - and don't worry I know it's working. We've even prepared you some entertainment to use it to," Mai said, and guided Shizuka's fingers so she could open the box hold the small, round vibrator. "Anzu?"

Anzu nodded and got off the bed and stood towards the two. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons before Shizuka could hear some music. Anzu raised the volume and placed the phone on Shizuka's desk.

Anzu smiled. "This is another present. Mai likes this dance. I changed some moves for you."

She started to sway her hips to the sensual music, making sure that she kept direct eye contact with Shizuka. Slowly, she took of her jacket and let it fall to the ground, revealing a tank top that exposed her midriff, some low cut denim shorts and her signature white stockings. She continued her dance moves - which included shaking her hips, holding her breasts and twirling, which Shizuka to admire the curves in her body.

In the meanwhile, Mai moved so she was behind Shizuka and grabbed her hips. She tried not to look at Anzu herself, she didn't want to be distracted too.

Mai raised Shizuka's hips and pushed down her pyjama bottoms so they would pool down by her feet. Mai licked her lips at the sight of the younger girl and spread her own legs so her crotch rested against Shizuka's ass. She wound her arms round the younger girl and grabbed the hand that held the vibrator, she switched it on and directed it towards her legs. She prodded Shizuka's legs open and pressed the toy on her most intimate parts.

"Oh gosh," Shizuka moaned, both at the beautiful feel of the vibrator - which she _now_ knew she was going to have a lot of fun with it - and Anzu's display.

Anzu edged forward, towards the birthday girl and hitched one of her legs upwards so her foot was between Shizuka's legs. She kept eye contact with the girl before slipping down the stocking before twirling and repeating it with her other leg.

Shizuka let her eyes linger on Anzu's beautiful legs. Her back was facing her so she got a marvellous view of her ass. She almost missed Anzu's swift movement as she pulled off her top and turned around again to show off her black, sheer bra.

Shizuka gasped, her womanhood unbearably hot and the pressure from the vibrator making her wetter than she had ever felt before.

Anzu smirked at the reaction she was getting and paused so she placed her hands on her hips and pushed down her shorts and then kicked them off her feet. Anzu started to sway again, her matching sheer panties making both girls tingle with desire. Anzu moved forward and raised herself on to Shizuka's lap. She gyrated her hips until she was grinding against Shizuka's crotch. Anzu felt Mai's hand beneath her and the vibrator and continued to move her hips, causing moans to erupt from all the girls from the budding sensations.

Soon the music finished and Anzu was still perched on Shizuka's lap. She raised her hands and cradled Shizuka's face so she could bring it closer to her own. "Did you like that?" She asked in a breathy voice.

Shizuka nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would do nothing but moan because of the vibrations still penetrating through her. Anzu smiled and leaned forward so she could press her lips to the younger's girl's.

Anzu smiled against Shizuka's lips, glad to be reunited with them. Shizuka moaned into Anzu's and grabbed her ass so she could feel her body pressed against her. She could feel herself already so close to coming.

Shizuka opened her lips so she could lick Anzu's lip but Anzu pulled back with a teasing smile on her lips. "Do you want to see your next present?" She asked, her own body wanting nothing more than to be close to the girl. It amazed her how much she managed to control herself.

Again, Shizuka nodded. Anzu got off her lap and sat beside her, Mai moved too from the younger girl and took the vibrator away, even though Shizuka was still wearing her underwear it was considerably wet from her juices.

"Wow, you've gotten really excited haven't you Shizuka?" Mai muttered from behind her. "I'm glad you like the vibrator."

Shizuka felt herself giggle and she turned back to look at Mai whilst Anzu reached into the bag again. "I think it's going to be my new favourite thing."

Shizuka turned back and looked at what Anzu had now in her hand. This gift they hadn't bother to wrap and Shizuka didn't mind.

It was an unbearably sexy dark red baby doll and crotchless knickers - something she knew she would have to hide from everyone except her girlfriends. Anzu then reached into the bag again and took out some sheer bras and thongs all varying in colour. Shizuka blushed again and bit her lip. She had always wanted sexy lingerie for herself but was always too shy to buy some. "Shall I put it on now?" She asked, even though she knew they would be off within a matter of minutes.

Mai chuckled. "We would prefer you in your birthday suit, birthday girl. But we would appreciate pictures when you do try them on."

Anzu nodded in agreement and straddled Shizuka's legs again. Mai spooned her behind and both girls slid their hands up Shizuka's top up her soft skin. They pulled off the pyjama top and threw it to the side. Anzu leaned forward again and captured her lips again, allowing their tongues to meet this time. Their covered breasts brushed against each other making them feel hotter and starting to moan in each other, wanting more than just their lips touching.

From behind Mai grabbed Shizuka's covered breasts and started to massage them, feeling Anzu's nipples against her hands also. She rubbed her crotch against Shizuka's ass and kissed the younger girl's smooth neck. Shizuka's nipples were already erect so Mai decided to pinch on them gently making her whimper into Anzu's mouth. Mai felt her juices start to leave her with that sound and decided that her bra needed to come off.

Mai let go of her breasts and brought her hands around so she could unclasp her bra. She guided the straps of Shizuka's arms and then ceased her perky breasts in her hands. Mai played with her breasts delicately, enjoying the sounds the girl was making into Anzu's mouth and pressed her chest harder against her in hopes that Shizuka could feel her hard nipples.

Once Mai was satisfied with her breast play, she trailed her nimble fingertips down Shizuka's stomach and to her panties, she could not wait to get to her pussy.

Mai rubbed Shizuka through her underwear before deciding that they needed to go. Without the two girls breaking their kisses, Anzu managed to get up with her lips still locked with Shizuka's allowing Mai the honours of taking off the birthday girl's underwear.

Mai grinned when she was face to face with Shizuka naked, round ass. Mai grabbed the cheeks and started to kiss them softly, making Shizuka whimper more.

Sensing what Mai wanted to do, Anzu broke their kiss, allowing for both of them to gain some oxygen. She skirted around the two girls and pulled down her own underwear before pulled Shizuka back onto the bed. She pressed her wet womanhood to Shizuka's naked hip and grabbed Shizuka's breasts as Mai did before as she nibbled at her shoulder.

Mai moved to kneel in between Shizuka's open legs. She trailed her fingers up her sensitive thighs towards her core.

"Fuck, _girls_ this feels so good!" Shizuka moaned, her body burning to meet a climax. Mai smirked and started to rub Shizuka's silky folds in a circular movement and start to kiss her legs.

"Well it's about to feel better," Mai murmured against her skin. She inched towards her core, her fingers now rubbing against Shizuka's clit making her squirm.

Anzu continued to kiss the younger girl's skin and fondle her breasts, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. But soon enough Anzu felt Shizuka pull her elbow back causing Anzu to lean back. Confused, Anzu tried to continue her efforts but soon found out what the birthday girl was thinking.

She pressed her palm to Anzu's chest and lowered it so it was in between her legs. Anzu gasped but then moaned as the younger girl started to massage her, almost as if she was mimicking the same movements Mai was doing with her own fingers.

Mai now reached Shizuka's folds with her lips and moved her drenched fingers so she could kiss her. Mai kissed Shizuka's slippery skin and sucked on her juices, making more and more come out.

Shizuka hissed and gasped Mai's name and worked her own fingers on Anzu in order to somehow pass on the pleasure. Anzu moaned Shizuka's name and continued to massage Shizuka's breasts - something she had missed when she was away in Domino.

Mai sucked on Shizuka's clit before separating her folds and delving into her vagina. "Fuck Mai," Shizuka moaned and used her free hand to weave her fingers in Mai's hair and force her closer.

Shizuka, now thumbing Anzu's clit, thrust her own finger into Anzu. Her hot walls feeling magnificent on her finger, making her tongue jealous. "Shizuka, that feels so good," Anzu murmured against Shizuka's shoulder. Shizuka smiled and started to pump her finger in the dancer before slipping another one in.

Mai curled her tongue inside the birthday girl, savouring her nectar as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She sucked on her hole, ensuring no fluids oozed out and could feel at how much Shizuka was trembling, she was close to her edge.

"Mai!"

"Shizuka!"

Both Shizuka and Anzu felt a spasm through them as they came, bliss floated through their entire bodies making them feel like they were on clouds.

Mai lapped up Shizuka's remaining juices and Shizuka slipped her fingers out of Anzu and sucked on them. "Shizuka, you taste amazing," Mai commented before standing up and at the girls on the bed.

Shizuka blushed, the blonde beauty in front of her making her feel desired and sexy just by the look in her eyes. She raked her eyes down her body, realising that she was still wearing clothes. "Why are you still wearing clothes, c'mon Mai take off some of your clothes as well."

Mai smirked. "I'm glad you finally said that, because hun it's time for another present."

Shizuka's eyebrows knitted together. "Present?"

"Yes, I can't offer you a dance like Anzu does, so for today I'll be all yours," Mai clarified. She reached for the belt on her long coat and undid it and let it slide off her arms and onto the floor. Underneath she was wearing a button down dress. Quickly, Mai undid the buttons and allowed the dress to fall showing that underneath she wore nothing but a red bow.

The ribbon was on her chest and covered her large breasts and crotch, making Shizuka's and Anzu's mouth water.

Shizuka bit her lip. Even though she had already climaxed she could feel her body heating up again, which was good because there was no way they were going to finish any time soon. "Lie down and let me unwrap you," Shizuka purred. Eagerly, Mai moved towards the bed and lay down with her head resting on Shizuka's pillow.

Shizuka moved forwards so she could straddle Mai and then rest her hands on her breasts. Her nipples were as hard as her own. Gingerly, she undid the bow, allowing Mai's big breasts to be finally free. She pulled the ribbon so Mai was completely naked and leaned down so she could kiss the blonde.

Shizuka weaved her hands in Mai's hair again and bit on her lip to gain access to her tongue. She moaned into the blonde's mouth, feeling her perky breasts rubbing against Mai's larger ones and their crotches against each other.

Anzu, watching the erotic sight, bit her lip. She felt herself become wet again at the sight of her two girlfriends making out. Without thinking, unclipped her remaining clothing - which was just her bra and one of her hands cupped her pussy whilst the other fondled one of her breasts. She started to massage them and moan both Mai's and Shizuka's names.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Anzu voiced breathlessly. She rubbed her clit diagonally, ignoring her juices that started to flow onto Shizuka's bedcovers.

The two other girls continued to kiss and ensure that most of their bare skin was in contact. After a few more moments of exploring Mai's mouth, Shizuka broke the kiss and started to place kisses on Mai's cheek and started to move down her neck. She sucked on a sensitive spot below Mai's ear causing a breathy moan to escape her before she moved down towards her heavenly goods.

Shizuka enveloped one of Mai's nipples into her mouth and started to suck on the soft skin. She flattened her tongue and licked her teat before biting it. With her free hand, Shizuka grabbed Mai's other breast and knead it. "Shizuka... that's feels _so_ good," Mai commented softly, wanting nothing more than to just melt from the pleasure.

Shizuka felt herself moan. Not only was she bringing the blonde pleasure but she was bringing herself pleasure. Once she was satisfied with the treatment with one of her breasts, Shizuka swapped over and started to kiss the other before reciprocating her tongue movements.

Anzu continued to play with herself. Her fingers now inside of her pumping as she let out sighs of pleasure. It was definitely arousing watching the younger girl dominate the older one.

Shizuka, happy with Mai's saliva lathered breasts, leaned back and straddled the girl. She turned to look at the brunette, a jolt of desire washing through her at the sight of her playing with herself. She tried to think of a way they could all come together.

From underneath her, Mai looked up at the smaller girl knowing what she was thinking. "Whatever you want Shizuka, we'll do it."

Shizuka smiled and nodded. Mai's words caught Anzu's attention also causing her to slow down her pleasuring of herself. Shizuka got herself off of Mai and moved towards Anzu. She drew her hand out of her and licked her fingers so she could taste Anzu. "Mmm... I missed how yummy you tasted," Shizuka commented, making Anzu blush.

Afterwards, she separated her legs and pulled Anzu forward so that one of her legs were over hers and the other was under. She pulled Anzu forward so their cores were pressed together, the warmth and wetness making then sigh in delight.

Shizuka leaned backwards so she was resting on the bed but before she thrust against the brunette she spoke. "Sit on my face Mai?" she said, her request sounding more like a question than a demand.

Mai perked up and licked her lips. She hovered over Shizuka's face and lowered herself until she could feel her breath.

Smiling, Anzu thrust herself against Shizuka, their privates grinded against each other allowing their juices to soak their legs. Shizuka let out a whimper as she opened her mouth and started to lick Mai. She outlined her folds with her tongue, Mai's juices fell directly into Shizuka's mouth allowing her to drink them eagerly.

As Mai was facing Anzu, she reached out for her. She grabbed the brunette's breasts and forced her closer so their lips would meet. Anzu continued to move her hips rhythmically against Shizuka so their wet lips could meet each other, making jolts of blissful joy pass through them as she continued to kiss Mai.

Shizuka hissed in delight and penetrated her tongue into Mai, feeling her hot walls as she curled her tongue. She kissed her hole and moved her hands to grip Mai's hips so could access more of her. Mai continued to play with Anzu's breasts as she licked her lips and gained access into her mouth.

All the girl's both started to shake as they felt their orgasm approach. They howled in delight, as waves of ecstasy flooded their bodies. Heaving, the girls moved from their positions and collapsed side by side on the bed.

Biting her lip, Shizuka looked between both girls. She could definitely go for more but a moment like this was what she wanted right now.

"Thank you, you two. I love you both and I'm not saying that just because of the sex," Shizuka said suddenly and then giggled."Thanks for coming to see me today."

"Of course," Anzu replied and returned to her side so she could wrap her arms around the younger girl.

Mai smiled and did the same. She pressed her lips to Shizuka's hair before saying. "Plus, it's a wonderful way to see your birthday suit."

The three laughed, content in each other's arms. Shizuka smiled. "Thanks for the best birthday ever."

* * *

 _ **Reviews please! :)**_


End file.
